


The Wedding

by JanetBrown711



Series: Wakko's Wish Prequel Series [5]
Category: Animaniacs
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Past Abuse, Wedding Fluff, Weddings, ghostly abuse, idk how else to describe it lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29013996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanetBrown711/pseuds/JanetBrown711
Summary: I wrote a wedding for Angelina II and William because absolutely no one asked for itIt's still super cute tho, and I like giving them backstories
Relationships: king william / queen angelina II
Series: Wakko's Wish Prequel Series [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120361
Kudos: 13





	The Wedding

Angelina didn’t know how to feel when her mother died. 

She couldn’t say she felt depressed- her mother was distant and sometimes outright cruel and abusive. She knew her death meant that she’d be allowed to marry whom she chose- that she and William could finally be happy and spend the rest of their lives together without fear of separation by stupid laws or rules. She would be in charge now. 

But still... something was lost when she heard of her mother’s passing. Perhaps it was foolish, but Angelina always swore deep down there was still some semblance of goodness within her. After all, her mother wasn’t always this callous, it was only after her father died her mother started to hit. 

Perhaps Angelina still believed that somehow she could still make her mother proud. She had spent years building up her defenses to pretend she didn’t but... Angelina wasn’t perfect. She cared a whole awful lot about what others thought. 

However, Angelina wasn’t one to dwell in her negative thoughts, and instantly distracted herself with something much more pleasant to think about: wedding planning. 

Sure, some might consider it “too soon” but Angelina figured she and William had been in love in secret long enough. If it had been up to her, she would’ve gotten married no more than a week after her mother’s passing, but she knew that was a bad idea (and not just for P.R reasons). 

Still, the moment she could, Angelina got right to work, planning out the music, the food, the flowers, the colors, and just about everything. Of course, she had William to help, but he was less picky than she was. In fact, Angelina spent almost every waking moment planning things out, never pausing to breathe or think (William remarked how it was funny that she hadn’t given this much thought to her own coronation, to which Angelina said “coronation, shmoronation, this is _our_ wedding”). 

However, she was slightly getting perhaps a little burnt out, so when William invited his old friend Heloise Nerz to be his “best man” and live in the palace for a few weeks, and Angelina was glad to add her to the planning comity. In truth, she and the good-natured nurse hit it off quite splendidly. They talked and talked and talked while they talked about dresses and other plans. In fact, Angelina had even offered her a job in the castle, but she turned her down, saying she was already in a partnership with a doctor back in Acme Falls, which Angelina respected. 

And so all of this built up led to this- their wedding day. Angelina was excited, to say the least, but as her attendants helped dress her and do her hair, an odd and unsettling feeling resided in the back of her mind. She did the best to shake it off and be happy, but it wouldn’t leave. Eventually, she asked for her attendants to leave and said that she would do her own finishing touches and that she’d ring for them if she needed them, and of course, they obeyed. 

Once she was alone, she sat down in the makeup seat, and just sat and looked at herself in the mirror. She thought she looked beautiful but something still wasn’t right. Angelina sighed, taking in deep and slow breaths when she saw-

Her.

“You’re really styling your hair like that?” Her mother’s cold voice spoke. 

“Of course it’s you, it’s always you,” Angelina muttered to herself. “Even when you’re dead, I can’t get rid of you,” She glared at her mother’s ghost through the mirror. 

“I’m your mother, what exactly did you think would happen? Did you think I’d just ‘magically go away’? If so, you’re a lot more foolish than I previously thought,” Angelina the First’s expression didn’t change, but she laughed coldly. Angelina closed her eyes and stood, walking away from the vanity. 

“You aren’t really here. You’re a hallucination,” Angelina said. 

“Hallucination or not, you’re embarrassing yourself,” Her mother turned to face her once more. 

“How exactly am I embarrassing myself?” She crossed her arms. 

“For one, marrying that peasant boy. I mean, really Angelina, you couldn’t have possibly chosen from any of the actual eligible suitors I selected for you?” The dead queen raised her voice. 

“No, because I love William. I love him with all my heart and nothing you will ever say or do is ever going to change that,” Angelina glared. 

“Then you really are a foolish child.” Her mother shook her head. “You know... I expected so much more of you, Angelina.” 

Angelina found herself lacking a response, and her mother continued. 

“I gave you _my_ name, thinking you’d do something with it, that you would somehow make me and your father proud. But look at yourself... marrying a nobody from a town in the middle of nowhere,” the ghost shook its head.

“You are wasting yourself and your talents, and what’s even worse is that you’re also dooming the kingdom.”

“What..?” Angelina blinked, suddenly finding herself very, very nervous.

“Well, let’s look at this factually. You chose a peasant boy from the middle of nowhere to become king, and in this process are snubbing many other politically beneficial and eligible suitors which can, and will, have repercussions. Not to mention, what if something should happen to you? You’re an only child. If you were to die, he’d be forced to take over, except he has no such experience, and the kingdom would fall into ruin. Is this what you wanted? Hm?” 

“I-i...” Angelina looked down.

“Do you really expect your precious ‘love’ to keep a kingdom running?”

“W-well-”

“Do you? Answer me, Angelina, it’s a simple question.”

“I-i-”

“It’s simple- do you believe your foolish little marriage is helping the kingdom? That denying several princes and noblemen who are actually _worthy_ of a position that you’re willing to just toss to a local knight is good for the people of Warnerstock?”

“I-”

“Honestly, Angelina. you never think anything through! You just rush in with that thick skull of yours and do what you want, never thinking of _your_ people. You’re so self-centered that I bet it didn’t even cross your mind until I said anything, didn’t it?”

“W-well, n-no b-but-”

“I knew it,” The old queen sighed. 

“You know, you’ve always been a disappointment, Angelina, but this little... ‘wedding’ you’re having here has only cemented it.”

Angelina froze, and a wave of guilt and shame washed over her. Suddenly- she felt as though she couldn’t breathe. 

“Hello? Your majesty?”

Angelina turned her head and saw none other than Heloise at the door.

“Are you alright?” She asked. Angelina turned back to where the ghost of her mother was, but it was gone. Angelina shook her head. 

“I need to see William. Where is he?” Angelina took off her long velvet gloves. 

“It’s against tradition-”

“To hell with the tradition. Where is William?” Angelina demanded. 

“He’s in the royal dressing room two halls over- are you alright, Angelina? You look like you’ve seen a ghost,” Hello Nurse frowned with concern. 

“I’m fine. I-i just... I need to see him,” Angelina said. Heloise nodded and stepped aside, and Angelina quickly walked out and made her way to his dressing room, ignoring the confused looks and whispers of the servants and other people she ran into. 

Eventually, she reached his door, and she went to knock but her hand hovered right before she hit it. 

“ _Do you really think this is best? Not just for you- but for the kingdom as well?”_

Angelina cursed herself for thinking that way, and forced herself to knock. 

“Yes..? Who is it?” William asked on the other side. Angelina bit her lip. 

“I-it’s me, William,” She said, twisting her gloves in her hands. 

“Lena..? Is everything alright?” She heard his footsteps and he got behind the door. 

“W-well, yes, b-but... I’m afraid I need to talk to you,” She said, a wave of emotions rising within herself again and she realized she was close to crying. 

“Lena, are you alright..? I’m not supposed to see you until the ceremony,” He said. Angelina looked at the ground. 

“Just let me in,” She said. There was a quick click of a lock, and Angelina was let into his dressing room. 

“Lena? is everything okay-? Wow, you look... amazing... b-but is everything alright?” William asked. Angelina put a hand on her forehead and looked around the room to see if anyone was there. Thankfully there wasn’t, and she turned to face William. 

He looked the most well-groomed Angelina had ever seen him look in her life. His fur was styled perfectly, his collar on his suit was perfectly straight, his pants freshly pressed, and not a single wrinkle on his shirt. He looked perfectly handsome. Angelina felt like a fool. 

“I-i...” Angelina couldn’t get a word out before she began to cry. William didn’t hesitate to wrap her in his arms. 

“Lena, dearest... you’re shaking...” He said. Angelina held him tighter. 

“I-i thought I was okay- I’ve been pushing away her a-and her comments my whole life b-but here I am- crying like some _idiot_ over something that didn’t even happen- I-i mean- she’s _dead_ for crying out loud,” Angelina laughed pathetically as she cried. 

“Lena, you aren’t an idiot. You’re the smartest person I know,” William said. Angelina sniffled and shook her head. 

“I don’t think things through. I’m selfish- just like my mother,” She cried. 

“Lena, you are nothing like your mother,” William pulled away and made her look him in the eyes. “Trust me when I say you are a million times more kind, intelligent, understanding, beautiful, elegant, and pleasant to be around than she ever was.” 

Angelina sniffled and William wiped away her tears. 

“What happened? Are you alright?” He asked. Angelina took a deep breath. 

“I-i... I saw her- my mother. Sh-she wouldn’t leave me alone a-and she said things a-and...” Angelina didn’t feel like she had to finish. William nodded. 

“I’m so sorry Lena,” He kissed her forehead. Angelina closed her eyes and leaned against his chest. 

“I just... I feel like such an idiot...” She said, while William grabbed her hands and they slowly started to sway to a nonexistent, slow song. 

“Was it something she said?” William asked. 

“Not really... I mean- she’s dead. She’s been dead for over a month,” Angelina sighed. 

“What did she say?” 

“She said that I’m making a fool of myself and dooming the kingdom by marrying you,” Angelina said. William nodded slowly. 

“Why?”

“Sh-she said that if I were to die you wouldn’t be a good ruler, since you have no experience and all,” Angelina felt bad for admitting. 

“What can I do to fix that?” He asked, looking down at her. Angelina shrugged. 

“I don’t know... Perhaps we should get you some lessons like I took when I was a child,” She shrugged. 

“Consider it done,” William didn’t even hesitate. 

“R-really?” Angelina looked up at him. 

“Of course, my love. I’d do anything for you, and if it makes you feel safer and happier, then of course,” He smiled softly and wiped away more of her tears. Angelina then hugged him as tight as she could once more. 

“I love you, William,” She said. 

“I love you too, Lena,” He hugged her back. 

When she was good and ready, Angelina let go, before looking at the clock on the wall and gasping. 

“Look at the time- I really have to go- especially if I want to fix... this... in time,” Angelina gestured to herself vaguely, knowing she probably looked like a mess. 

“You look amazing no matter what dear,” William said. Angelina rolled her eyes. 

“You’ll see me soon, I’m not going anywhere,” Angelina kissed his cheek. 

“Good, because for a moment there I really was scared,” He said. 

“Sorry,” She apologized. “And... thanks.”

“Anything for you my dear,” he winked and Angelina rolled her eyes and ran out the door and back to her own dressing room to quickly fix her hair and makeup, making sure to ring for her attendants so she wouldn’t have to do it alone. 

Thankfully, they all finished in the nick of time, and after Angelina thanked them all profusely, it was time for the ceremony. 

A part of her was still expecting the sinking feeling and her mother’s voice to still be in the back of her mind, but as she put on her gloves and took the bouquet, all she could feel was excitement.

_She was getting married today to a man she loved very, very much._

She honestly didn’t expect such a thing to be possible, and yet here she was. 

The doors opened, and she smiled. 

Music flooded the area and slowly yet gracefully, Queen Angelina II made her way down the long aisle and stood across her soon-to-be husband. 

“You look... wow...” William commented, his eyes already filling with tears. Angelina laughed a little, and the officiant began their long schpiel, but in truth, Angelina and William couldn’t have cared less, as they were utterly entranced in each other’s eyes. However, they did pay attention when it was time for them to give each other their vows. 

“Angelina... From the moment I first saw you I knew I was in love instantly. You’re intelligent, charismatic, graceful, witty, wild, and so, so much more than my simple words can describe. You are my sun in the morning, my moon at night, and everything else in between. Without you, I would be a different person entirely. Because of you, I’ve changed and grown so much, more than you could probably ever know. 

I love you, Angelina, and I promise to love and protect you with all I have in me, as long as we both shall live,” William said, as he put her ring on her finger. Angelina felt herself choke up and wished she had gone first. 

“William... oh goodness- what can I say? The moment I met you you immediately made a fool of yourself by tripping over a bucket of water that got everywhere in the stables, and from that moment, I knew we would be good friends,” She said, pausing for the laughter in the hall. 

“William, you are loyal, you are kind, you are strong, you are humble, you are optimistic, and you always know just what to say. I feel safe around you, and when I met you it wasn’t a feeling I was used to, but now it’s a feeling I can’t get enough of. 

William, I love you, and I promise to love and cherish you with my entire soul and being, so long as we both shall live,” She said, putting his ring on his finger, smiling a little at how much he was crying. 

“Sir William the Good of Acme Falls, do you take Queen Angelina Contessa Louisa Francesca Banana Fanna Bo Besca II to be your lawfully wedded wife?” 

“I do.”

“Queen Angelina Contessa Louisa Francesca Banana Fanna Bo Besca the Second, do you take Sir William the Good of Acme Falls to be your lawfully wedded husband?”

“I do.”

“Then, by the power invested in me, I now declare you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride-” He said, but before he could finish, William had already dipped Angelina into a passionate kiss. 

Music began to play once more, the audience cheered, and wedding bells began to ring, and so the new couple took each other’s hands and ran out of the hall and into the beginning of their new life together, secure in the fact that they had each other no matter what. 


End file.
